


Niño del alma

by DiverVicky



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 12:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiverVicky/pseuds/DiverVicky
Summary: Para mi hermanito.





	Niño del alma

Duérmete, mi niño del alma

Bello como el alba, ya cuando al despertar

Te entregas a jugar, explorar y pelear

Y a brincar y ensuciar

Y reír y llorar

¿Cuánto aguantarás?

Corretea siempre, nunca mires atrás

Adelante debes tus ojitos fijar

Ciérralos y cuenta las ovejas saltar

Vive, ríe y sueña, nunca has de apagar

Esa bella chispa que en tus ojos veo brillar

Pero por ahora los has de cerrar

Niño de mi alma, basta de llorar

Que con tus sollozos mi alma se inhibe

Vive, ríe y sueña en un nuevo despertar

No tenemos todo pero con amor se vive

Es lo único que hay

Con el poder del Sol, el mar y la Tierra

Yo siempre te voy a amar

Más allá del arcoíris me vas a encontrar

En sueños de caballos, juguetes y mar

Surcando los cielos, y dime, bebé

¿Me piensas acompañar a Nunca Jamás?

Duérmete, mi niño del alma y del corazón

La vida es muy corta, no hay que vacilar

Vive cada beso, respiro e ilusión

Conviértelo en un verso de tu corazón

Como yo lo hago, sobre mi amor

Por un dulce niñito de mucho valor

Mi amor te doy, con tan sumo fervor

Te lo obsequio ahora en forma de canción

Niño de mi alma y de mi corazón


End file.
